8 Healing the Weeping Angel
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Sequel to 7. Rescuing the Weeping Angel. Final Fic in this series (for now). Cus has been rescued and is now settling into life on Earth in Universe 7. With a Psychiatrist helping with her mental state, and her new clothes committing her to a new life, Cus is ready to heal, and be with her friend, Piccolo. Well, maybe, they might not just be friends much longer. Piccolo/Cus.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A/N 1: The timescales are going to be much longer in this fic, because I'm aiming to get this done on Valentine's day, and because Arc Fatigue sets in quickly.

As Piccolo, Cus, Whis, Gohan, Videl, and Pan head back towards Universe 7, Whis flashed his staff and whispered something into his staff. After a few moments, he said to Cus "I have arranged something very special for you"

"Alright" Cus replied. Cus then felt a pair of arms around her leg. Looking down, she saw Pan hugging her.

"Pan" Cus said. She used her abilities to pick up Pan and place her in her arms.

"You're so cute" Cus said, smiling, which made Pan smile and wrap her arms around Cus.

"Do you want her?" Cus asked Videl, but Videl shook her head, and said "She seems perfectly content with you"

"Alright" Cus replied, smiling slightly. Cus' mood lifted at this, as Videl was comfortable with her holding Pan, and Piccolo was nearby, so she was finally getting away from the hellhole of Universe 10 and go somewhere where people can help with her mental health.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Videl asked Gohan "So Gohan, when is Cus' psychiatrist going to see her?" to which Gohan replied "Give him a few days, we need a day for two for Cus to settle in"

"Alright" Videl replied.

After about an hour of travel, they arrived at Universe 7's God of Destruction world, where Beerus was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough" Beerus said to Whis as the group disembarks from the cube.

"Hey milord" Whis said, and Beerus replied "Hey Whis, you got your sister from Universe 10?"

"Yes" Cus replied, as she stepped out from behind Whis, still holding Pan. Whis then added "I've got to take Cus and the others to Earth and help Cus settle in. I'll see you in a few days"

"Alright Whis" Beerus replied. Whis nodded to Cus, and they headed back into the Cube.

Soon, they arrived on Earth, where Bulma was waiting for them.

"Hey guys, you got Cus?" Bulma asked, to which Whis replied "Yes, we've got her", and at this, Cus gave Pan back to Videl, then Manoeuvred her way around the others until she was in front of Bulma.

"Hello, I'm Cus" she said, holding her hand out, which Bulma shook, then said "Bulma, I'm Vegeta's husband. I've heard about everything that happened at the Tournament of Power. I feel nothing but sympathy for you, and I want you to know that we're here for you"

"Thanks, Bulma" Cus replied. Whis then walked up to Cus, and said: "So, where are you going to hang for the next couple of hours?"

"Well, Videl did say that she wanted to take me clothes shopping, so I'll probably be doing that for a while" Cus replied. Whis nodded, then said "Alright. So, us, Goku and Vegeta will meet up somewhere in about two hours' time"

"OK?" Cus said, puzzled. Videl then gave Pan to Gohan, then walked up to Piccolo and asked, "How about you accompany us to the shops to get Cus some clothes?"

"Wh-What?" Piccolo asked, blushing slightly, but after a few moments, he composed himself and said "Well, alright I guess"

"YAY!" Cus said, having heard Piccolo's and Videl's interaction. She then ran to Piccolo, and said "Thankyou Piccolo"

"No worries Cus" Piccolo said as he gently patted her head. After a few minutes, everyone dispersed, and Piccolo, Cus and Videl depart for the shopping centre.

Meanwhile, Whis opened a communication channel to Vados, and said "Hey, sis?" and at this, Vados appeared, but that wasn't all.

"Oh, the Universe 6 Saiyans are there" Whis said, seeing Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale nearby. Vados nodded, then said "I really want to see Cus again, and I know she wants to see me again. Also, the Universe 6 Saiyans want to train with the Universe 7 Saiyans. So, is Cus there?"

"Yes. though now, she's gone shopping with Piccolo and Videl" Whis replied. Vados nodded, then said "Alright. So, we'll set out now?"

"Sure" Whis replied. Vados nodded, then asked "Where are we meeting up? To which Whis replied "Capsule Corp, the big yellow building with all of the power levels"

"Right" Vados said, then the communication was cut.

Soon, Cus, Piccolo, and Videl arrive at one of the main shopping centers.

"So what is your clothes size, Cus?" Videl asked, to which Cus replied "Um, I don't know, honestly"

"Well, I can take you to the clothes department, and we can find out" Videl said. Cus nodded, then they headed for the clothes department.

Upon arrival, Videl found one of the workers of the main shopping centers, and asked about measuring Cus' clothes size, since Videl's clothes were marginally too big for Cus.

"Alright" the worker said. She then turned to face Cus, and asked: "Do you know your bust, hips and waist size?"

"No" Cus replied. The worker nodded, then said "Alright then. Videl, you and Cus can go into the change room and measure it for her. Do you know how to measure her Bust, Hips, and Waist?"

"Yes, I do" Videl replied, nodding. Cus and Videl followed the worker into the Change Room, but returned three minutes later,

"With the measurements you've got, Cus, your clothing size is a slim-fit, one size down from Videl". Cus nodded. Videl then said "So, let's go and get your clothes Cus"

"Alright" Cus replied.

Cus found a couple of sets of clothes, and she tried the first set on in the Dressing Room. and found that they almost perfectly fit her. When she stepped out, she was wearing a pink, short-sleeved shirt and knee-length shorts, and a pair of sandals. But that wasn't all, she had also put a plastic flower in her hair.

Videl smiled and said, "You look amazing Cus", but Cus wanted to see Piccolo's reaction, And Piccolo was blushing, which made Cus blush very heavily.

"You're so cute" Piccolo said, making Cus blush even harder.

"You, find it, cute?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo nodded. Cus nodded, then said, very awkwardly, "Um, Alright. I'll, go, and, get on, my, other, outfit" and she departed.

A few minutes later, she returned out of the Dressing Room, and if the first set of clothes were cute, the light-blue, knee-length dress she had picked out was even more adorable.

"You're adorable, and the clothes you wear make you look even more adorable" Piccolo said, to which Cus nodded, blushing furiously.

"Alright. I really want to get another set of these clothes" Cus said, then she gave the clothes to Videl and ran away. After a few minutes, she returned with another set of clothes. Finally, Cus got a new nightgown to replace the one she had worn with Somraw, an adorable pink one with light flowers before Videl bought the clothes, and they departed.

Cus decided to go into the toilets, and change into the adorable blue dress, and, holding hands with both Videl and Piccolo, they headed out.

Soon, they encountered Whis.

"You've picked clothing that makes you look even cuter than you already are sis" Whis said, and that made Cus smile.

"Thanks, big bro" Cus replied, then Whis said "Now Cus, we're going to meet up for that something very special for you out the front of Capsule Corp"

"Alright" Cus said. Piccolo smiled, then said "Awesome, I hope this'll help Cus heal"

"You take very good care of Cus, OK?" Whis asked, to which Piccolo replied, "Of course I will" and this made Cus blush furiously, and said "Awww, thanks to Piccolo" before floating up and embracing him, which he returned.

"I'd better just go ahead and see if she's arrived yet" Whis said. Cus nodded, and Whis departed. Videl then asked, "So, where to?"

"Capsule Corp, it's the most iconic place on Earth, so we can hang there" Piccolo replied. But just as they went to leave, Piccolo said "Cus"

"Hm?" Cus asked, turning to face him. Piccolo then replaced the fake flower sitting just behind Cus' left ear with a real one.

Just placing the flower in Cus' hair caused Goosebumps to erupt along Piccolo's hands and forearms that had nothing to do with the flower.

"Perfect" Piccolo said, smiling and blushing slightly. Cus, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry to break up this moment, but aren't we meant to be heading to Capsule Corp?" Videl asked, to which both Piccolo and Cus replied "Right, we were" and the three of them headed out towards Capsule Corp.

Soon, Piccolo, Cus, and Videl arrive at Capsule Corp, where Whis was waiting for them.

"Cool, you're here" Whis said. Cus smiled, and asked, "So, where's this something very special for me?"

"Inside" Whis said. Cus and Piccolo nodded, and they entered. As soon as they did, Cus gasped, and yelled "VADOS!"

"Hey Cus" Vados said, kneeling and allowing Cus to run into her arms, and they tightly embraced.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you again, Cus, and I'm so glad that you're finally here" Vados said.

"Thanks, big sis, I'm just glad to see you again" Cus replied, smiling.

"Hey Vados, are you OK?" Piccolo asked, to which Vados replied: "I'm OK, still a little down at the moment". When Cus and Vados split, Vados said "I love what you've picked"

"Thanks" Cus said, slowly turning to show off the dress she was wearing.

"Do you want to spend some time with Vados?" Whis asked Cus, to which she replied "I'd love to"

"Alright. Just before you do, do you know where to get to where I live?" Piccolo asked, to which Cus replied "No"

"Alright. Can we please do that quickly?" Piccolo asked, to which everyone nodded. Piccolo and Cus then departed.

Soon, Piccolo and Cus arrive at Kami Lookout. Immediately, Dende said "Hey Piccolo", and when he saw Cus, he said, "And you're Cus?"

"Yes" Cus said, offering her hand. Dende shook her hand, then Cus said: "So this is where you live Piccolo?"

"Well, in there" Piccolo replied, pointing to the building. Cus then asked, "When I'm with you, am I staying here?"

"Sure" Dende and Piccolo replied at the same time. Piccolo then said "Well, we had better get back to Capsule Corp, as Cus wants to spend time with her big sister, Vados"

"She was the Angel that was erased with her Universe, wasn't she?" Dende asked, to which Cus and Piccolo nodded. Piccolo and Cus then departed.

When they returned, Cus found Vados waiting for her.

"Oh, just a note, where are the Universe 6 Saiyans?" Cus asked, to which Vados replied "Training with the Universe 7 Saiyans"

"OK" Cus replied. The Angel girls then departed.

Cus and Vados firstly bought two large Chocolate Ice Creams from the Ice Cream store, and, as they ate, walking down the store, Vados heard a soft sob.

"Cus?" Vados asked, turning to face her. Cus sighed, then said "Even after everything that has happened over the last few hours, I still feel like shit"

"Cus, what happened to you isn't going to be easily fixed. The whole reason why you're here is so you aren't burdened by the responsibility of being the Attendant of Universe 10, and so you can focus on healing. It's been six weeks since the Tournament of Power, and I still haven't fully bounced back. I struggle to imagine how hard it must be for you" Vados replied. Vados then added "Anyway, you've got your boyfriend here, isn't that, like, half the reason you're here?"

"My, my, he's not my boyfriend!" Cus said suddenly, alarmed, but also blushing heavily.

"Look. It's best that you're here. Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goku, they all want the best for you. Apparently, Gohan even got the guy that counseled him and Chi Chi after Goku's second death" Videl said. Cus nodded, then said "Alright. It's just really hard, with everything that happened to me, I just can't process it, even now" Cus replied. Vados nodded, and they continued walking while eating their ice creams.

Talking to Vados, it felt much more normal. She could talk to an equal and was able to be much more open and honest about her feelings than she could be with almost anybody else.

"I recommend you tell Piccolo and Gohan everything you've said to me, alright?" Vados said. Cus replied "When I'm ready. I feel a bit better knowing that I've got all of that off my chest"

"Alright. Do you want to head back?" Vados asked, to which Cus nodded, and they departed.


	2. Chapter 2: Psychiatry and Seranine

Shortly after returning, Vados departed. Before she left, however, she said "I'll be back soon, I want to keep an eye on Cus"

"Alright" Whis replied. Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale, however, stayed behind, as they wanted to spend a few days training with Goku and Vegeta. Cus, meanwhile, was sitting in the Dining Room, Bulma was pouring a cup of tea for her.

"Drink this, it'll help" Bulma said as she placed the cup in front of Cus.

"What is it?" Cus asked, to which Bulma replied "Tea. It'll help calm you down a bit"

"Alright" Cus said, and she started drinking, slowly. She put it down, then said "Gowasu did the same thing in Universe 10, though his tea kept changing color as soon as I touched it, so I didn't feel like drinking it"

"Understandable" Bulma replied. Soon, Cus had finished the glass, and Piccolo had joined them. Just before he did, he crept up behind Cus, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Piccolo" Cus said, and Piccolo gently rubbed her cheek.

"Come and join us Piccolo" Bulma said, and Piccolo nodded, then sat between Cus and Bulma.

"So, we've got to decide where you and the Universe 6 Saiyans will stay" Bulma said, and Piccolo replied "She's either staying on Kami Lookout with me, or, depending on how much room Gohan and Videl have, she can stay at their place, but only when I'm babysitting Pan"

"Alright. I think we have enough room to house the Universe 6 Saiyans" Bulma replied.

About half an hour, and another cup of tea later, Caulifla entered the Dining Room, slumped into the seat opposite Piccolo, and put her head in her hands.

"Are you OK Caulifla?" Bulma asked, to which Goku replied, when he just entered the Dining Room, "Caulifla froze up when I Afterimaged behind her, and this brought a premature end to our training session"

"Oh dear" Piccolo replied as Kale appeared next to Caulifla and started rubbing her back. It was, strangely, then that Cus thought of something.

"Caulifla, could I please talk to you quickly?" she asked, to which Caulifla looked up at Cus, and said "Alright" and the two of them departed.

When they arrived in the Lounge Room, Caulifla asked "What do you want to talk to me about?" to which Cus replied "Not so much talk, just, ask a question"

"Ask away" Caulifla replied, puzzled slightly. Cus then asked, "Would you be OK with us working together to heal from the events of the Tournament of Power?". Caulifla thought about this for a few moments, then said "Sure, once I've got a new wardrobe myself, something Cabba's going to do as well, Kale, Cabba and I can work with you. Though I reckon Videl, Gohan and Piccolo would be the best for you"

"I understand" Cus replied. She was then shocked when Caulifla embraced her.

" _Everybody's going to hug me, aren't they"_ Cus thought to herself as Caulifla embraced her. Once they broke apart, they headed back to the Dining Room, where her prediction was proven when Goku, Cabba, and Kale also embraced her.

"Thanks" Cus said.

It took about a week, but Cus eventually managed to sync her own body rhythms (Which operated over many thousands of years) to that of Earth's. Having found out that using Stasis too often caused problems, she found herself having to occupy her mind for the hours where everybody was asleep. Wanting to spend as much time with Piccolo as possible, she got herself a Pad Computer and a set of headphones, so she could watch stuff on GodTube without disrupting Piccolo's sleep.

Ten days after arriving in Universe 7, Cus and Piccolo were babysitting Pan. Piccolo was asleep, and, supposedly, so was Pan. However, while Cus was watching another cute Kitten and Puppy video, she noticed a shadow sweep past the door to the lounge room.

"Huh?" Cus asked, and she opened the door and saw Pan flying down the hall.

"Pan" Cus said, as she floated up to her. She then embraced her, and said: "Hey Pan, what are you still doing up?"

"I need to pee" Pan said. Cus then raced her to the bathroom, and, after getting her clothes off, Pan went to the toilet, then, once Pan had finished, Cus re-dressed her. Cus then took Pan to the lounge room, and slowly rocked her back and forward, singing to her. After about fifteen minutes, Pan fell asleep. Cus then headed to Pan's room and laid her in bed. She then saw Piccolo looking around for Pan.

"Hey, Picoclo, if you're wondering where Pan is, I helped her with going to the toilet, then got her off to sleep, and brought her to bed" Cus said, to which Piccolo smiled, then hugged her, and gently stroked her head.

"Thanks, Cus" Piccolo said, smiling happily. Piccolo returned to his room, while Cus continued to watch Pan sleep in her bed, smiling slightly at how cute Pan is.

The following day, Gohan informed Cus that her appointment with the psychiatrist will take place at half-past-one in the afternoon at Capsule Corp.

"Capsule Corp?" Cus asked, puzzled, and Gohan replied "Just before he has his appointment with you, he's got an appointment with the Universe 6 Saiyans"

"OK, I suspected that was the case" Cus replied. Piccolo put his hand on Cus' shoulder, and said "I'll go with you, for moral support"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Cus said, grabbing Piccolo's hand gently.

Half-past one saw Cus waiting outside the Lounge Room with Piccolo. Soon, the Universe 6 Saiyans departed, with Caulifla saying "Thanks for the advice Dan"

"No worries Caulifla" Dan replied. He then called "Cus" and that made her jump. Pulling herself together, she entered the lounge room, where, to her shock, she found a Skin-coloured Kai in Dark Blue clothes waiting for her.

"Wait, the psychiatrist is a kai?" Cus asked, shocked, to which Dan replied "Yes, I'm a Kai. A former Supreme Kai, actually"

"Interesting, I didn't expect that" both Cus and Piccolo replied at the same time. Dan then added "Since I learned about what happened to you in the Tournament of Power, and knowing that Rummshi and Gowasu would be unable to help you, I've been really hoping to see you, so I can help you to recover from those deeply traumatic events"

"OK, this is getting creepy" Cus said, to which Dan replied "Sorry if it sounds creepy, I really didn't mean it to sound that way. It's just I wanted to help you, knowing that I could do what Rummshi and Gowasu can't"

"Right" Cus replied.

"So, with Piccolo here, I know you've probably already been asked to do this, but, I want you to tell us everything that happened after Universe 10 was erased" Dan said. Cus nodded, sat into Piccolo's arm, and slowly, recounted everything that had happened. Unlike with her interactions with the Kaiatrist, where she felt worse after recounting everything that had happened to her, with Piccolo, it felt like something poisonous was slowly being removed from her mind, even though the visions that kept appearing in front of her were still very painful.

Cus could hear her voice, and she could tell that, throughout the explanation, she was very close to breaking down crying, a few times a tear still dropped from her eyes. However, unlike with the kaiatrist, she never broke down and managed to get all the way to when Vados was restored, along with the other Universes, including Universe 10. Once she had finished, Piccolo picked her up and hugged her, which she returned.

"You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight, Cus. Your father and siblings would be very proud. You have shown an immense amount of bravery by saying this. How many times have you repeated this?"

"This is the third time I've explained what happened to me, but this is the second time that I've explained everything. I felt slightly better when I got through it the first time, but I feel like more of the burden has been lifted by explaining everything the second time, I'm also glad that you said those words, and mean it" Cus said. Piccolo smiled and said "You've done something truly incredible by explaining everything that has happened to you. The only person who has done what you have just done, that I know, is Gohan, after the death of his father at the Cell Games"

"Really?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo nodded. Cus wiped the tears out of her eyes, then said "Oh. Just before you finish, I want you to read something for me"

"Alright" Dan replied. Cus left the room, then returned a couple of minutes later with the form the Kaiatrist had given her.

"The Kaiatrist is pretty good, but there are two things I would add" Dan replied. He tapped the form twice, then said "Now, answer these two questions. Then hand it back"

"Alright" Cus said as Dan gave her a pen. After a couple of minutes, she handed it back.

"Alright. So, here is a card to a Cognitive behavioural therapist, I'm officially diagnosing you with severe Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder" Dan said. Cus nodded, then said, "I'm not surprised, It would explain a lot". Dan then added "I would like to talk to your father please, I'd like to know if it'd be possible to give you a Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor (SSRI)S to help manage your symptoms"

"Really? OK, uh, I'll try" Cus said, surprised by that development. Dan nodded, then Piccolo asked "Do we have to pay you?"

"Videl's already paid for both consultations" Dan replied. Piccolo nodded, then both Piccolo and Cus stood up and departed.

It was a couple of days before Cus could organise an appointment between Dan and the Grand Priest, but six days after thei first appointment, Dan and the Grand Priest met to discuss medicinal treatment. After an hour, Dan came out with a script for an Angel-specific SSRI.

"There you go" Dan said, giving it to Cus. Cus nodded, and Grand Priest asked "Do you want me to get it myself? I can pass it to you through Whis"

"OK" Cus replied, giving the script to her father.

The following day, Whis arrived with the SSRI, Seranine.

"Here you go Cus" Whis said, giving it to Cus.

"How do I take Seranine?" Cus asked, to which Whis replied "You take one tablet once a day, two tablets if you're going to put yourself into Stasis"

"OK" Cus said as she looked at the SSRI box. Piccolo stepped up to Cus, then said: "Have you noted down how you take it?"

"Yes" Cus said, as she confirmed her notes.

"One tablet per day, once per day. Two tablets if I'm going to put myself into stasis" Cus added, to which Whis smiled, nodded, then asked, "I'm guessing you're wondering why you need two tablets when you're going to put yourself into stasis?"

"Yes" Cus replied. Whis nodded, then said "Because it is when your brain is trying to sort out everything that has happened, and, like us, Vados and Sour have done, it's used to process traumatic events. Of course, as you've demonstrated, there is a limit to how much us Angels can process.. This particular SSRI helps with that"

"Awesome. How often do I place myself in stasis when I don't want to cause problems?" Cus asked, to which Whis replied "You can put yourself in stasis for a maximum of ten hours in every 200 hours"

"Alright" Cus replied, also noting that down. Whis nodded, said "As a note, the other reason why I brought you here was that it would be much easier for you to recover from the extremely traumatic events of the Tournament of Power if you don't have any stressful jobs to do"

"That would explain everything" Cus replied. Whis smiled, hugged Cus, then they departed, leaving Cus and Piccolo to hang at Bulma's place for several hours before heading, together, back to Kami's Lookout, so they could rest together.

Piccolo slept, while Cus took two Seranine tablets, then put herself into stasis. Just before she did, Piccolo put his hand on Cus' waist, then put his other arm vertically on her back, also cupping her head in his hand.

"This will be the most important stasis period you will enter" Piccolo said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Support and A Slow Recovery

For Cus, the slow march to recovery from the deep trauma of the Tournament of Power had begun. Towards the end of the 3rd week since Cus had arrived in Universe 7, she finds herself sitting in Bulma's sitting room, waiting for the Universe 6 Saiyans. All 4 of them, as Renso had arrived the day previously.

When the Saiyans arrived, Renso, complete with his fixed leg thanks to a Senzu Bean, walked up and hugged Cus.

"Renso" Cus said, and Renso said, "I heard what had happened to you during the Tournament of Power". Cus nodded, and they broke apart.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Cus asked, to which Caulifla replied "Well, we are two people who had near-death experiences"

"And how did that experience feel?" Renso asked, to which Cus replied "Kinda strange since my near-death experience was self-inflicted. Doesn't mean the trauma associated with the events of the Tournament of Power doesn't help"

"Right" Renso said. He then turned to face Caulifla, and asked: "How about you?"

"Horrifying. When you can't move, and you can feel nothing but pain, in the middle of a warzone, and one of your teammates is not doing something to revive you, and the other has lost his mind and could easily kill you because he's got no control over yourself, it's no wonder it was as scary as it was"

"That sounded terrifying. Of course, the terror I felt hearing that would have been nothing compared to the terror you felt" Cus replied, to which Caulifla nodded. Kale then said "Sorry I took so long to revive you. My mind was overloaded, and I couldn't think straight". Caulifla looked at Kale and saw that both she and Cabba seemed a bit ashamed.

"Kale, I understand. You did save me, so I'm happy about that" Caulifla said, before kissing Kale. Caulifla then leaned over to Cabba and said "And I understand why you lost control like that. I heard about Champa and Fuwa yelling at everyone"

"That's what caused me to lose it. Champa's and Fuwa's yells, and Kale's screams. Just seeing what happened to you was enough to send me to SSJ2. It was everything else that pushed me to Out of Control Quake of Fury" Cabba replied. Caulifla nodded, and Cabba said "I'm sorry that this caused you so many issues"

"Don't be Cabba" Caulifla said, then she kissed him.

"You three are so cute together. How do you feel about this, Renso?" Cus asked, to which the Saiyans replied "Thanks Cus. You and Piccolo look really cute together too" which caused Cus to blush furiously. Renso, though, said "I'm fine with it"

"OK" Cus replied. They continued to talk for about ten minutes before they finished, then they split up.

Over the next four months, Cus and Caulifla supported each other, mostly by talking. They talked about a few topics, mainly about the high expectations they feel due to their family, and the pain of the Tournament of Power. Cus also rapidly jumped behind and in front of her in order to try and help Caulifla get used to people jumping behind her. Eventually, Caulifla recovered fully, but she continued to support Cus.

About four weeks into her time at Universe 7, she thought of something, and she knew exactly who could help her with this.

"Piccolo, I have a request" Cus said. Piccolo nodded, then asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I've been spending most of my time still in the adult mindset. I'm ten in Angel years, and I want to spend a day as a ten-year-old" Cus said.

"Well, Marron's ten years old. If you want to spend some time with her, as well as the children of Android 17, I'll get in contact with Carnelia and organize a playdate" Piccolo replied. Cus smiled, then said "Thanks" before hugging him.

Two days later, Cus and Piccolo meet up with Gowasu, for another tea therapy.

When they arrive, Gowasu was ready. He then said "Alright. Piccolo, could you please go and get the tea for us?" to which Piccolo replied "Alright" and departed.

After a few minutes, Piccolo returns with the tea tray.

"Alright. Now Cus, pour tea for me. Piccolo, you pour Cus her tea" Gowasu said. Cus stood up, then poured the tea.

Gowasu had kept the second teacup, and, when he compared it to the tea Cus had poured, the new tea was a marginally lighter shade of dark blue. Also, the tint of pink that was present in the tea before was now obvious.

"Interesting" Gowasu said as he noticed that Cus was deeply blushing. When Piccolo poured the tea, the tea remained neutral, except for a very slight pink tint.

"Very interesting" Gowasu said, looking at both of them and their tea. Gowasu nodded, then gently hugged Cus, and said "Good to see you're recovering, it was a very good idea to bring you to Universe 7"

"Thanks, Gowasu" Cus said. Gowasu then stood up and departed with the tea.

On day 32, Piccolo and Cus headed to Android 17's house. Piccolo knocked on the door, and it was answered by Yamcha.

"Hey Piccolo, hey Cus" Yamcha said, and he immediately hugged Cus.

"Yamcha" Cus said, and Yamcha said, "How are you Cus?"

"Not great, but slowly recovering" Cus replied. Tien and Chiaotzu then appeared in the door, saying "Cus?"

"Yes, hello" Cus said, and, once again, found both Chiaotzu and Tien hugging her, taking it in turns of course.

"Thanks" Cus said. Tien then asked, "Why are you here?"

"Cus wants to spend a day being a 10-year-old, and she wants to play with Marron, and the kids of Android 17, who are apparently all-around Marron's age" Piccolo replied.

"Why does she want to spend a day being a 10-year-old?" Tien asked, to which Cus replied "Because, although I'm 750 million years old. And one Angel year is 75 million of your human years. Divide 750 by 75, and you get 10. I'm 10 Angel years old" Cus replied.

"How are you so young, and yet you were working for Universe 10?" Yamcha asked, shocked. Cus replied "I was 8 Angel years when I took on the job, but, at least in some ways, we do mature very quickly, relatively speaking"

"Yikes" Carnelia said, who had just arrived in the passageway. Cus then asked "Where's Marron, and your children? And what are your children's names?"

"Kyle is the oldest, he's 14, so I don't think he'd be interested in playing with you. Jasper's 11, he's playing with Marron right now. Anna's the youngest, she's 8, she might pot in and out. Jasper and Marron are currently out the back"

"OK, thanks Carnelia" Cus said, and she headed out the back. Carnelia then turned back, and said: "Do you to come in and have some water?" Carnelia asked, to which Piccolo nodded.

Soon, Cus arrived out the back of the house, where Jasper and Marron were chasing each other around the backyard.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Jasper said as soon as he saw Cus.

"I'm Cus" Cus said, holding out her hand. Jasper was nervous, but Marron shook her hand, and said "I'm Marron, and this is Jasper"

"Hey Marron, and hey Jasper" Cus replied. Suddenly, Marron asked, "Can you please pick me up so I can hug you?"

"Uh, sure" Cus replied. Once they'd embraced and broken apart, Jasper realized who Cus was, and immediately hugged her.

"I've just realized who you are, and I'm just glad to see you" Jasper said. Once they broke apart, he said "Wow, you're very cute"

"Uh, thanks" Cus replied.

"We'd just started chasing each other around the yard, but, now that we have someone who can fly, we'd love for you to take us to the playground on the mainland" Marron said. Carnelia then appeared, and said "We can take you to the playground if you want"

"Alright" everyone said, and they got into the car and departed, leaving Anna and Kyle to be kept an eye on by Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

About fifteen minutes later, Cus, Marron, and Jasper are playing on the playground. Cus loved being a kid again, for the first time in 200 million years. She loved chasing Marron and Jasper, and, because of her small size, Marron was easily caught.

"I'll capture Jasper for you if you want" Cus said, holding her hand out for Marron to tag. She did, and Cus raced off after Jasper.

Cus made it fairly easy for both Marron and Jasper to tag her, and they enjoyed themselves until lunchtime.

"So, what are we doing for lunch?" Marron asked, to which Carnelia replied "Well there's a Yiros store nearby, that you can eat at"

"Oooooh, Yiros? Never heard of that. Sounds yummy" Cus said, surprising everybody. The five of them then headed for the Yiros store.

"I'm going to have everything on my Yiros" Cus said, and she ordered everything. It was amazing, a flavor explosion every time she bit into it.

"Wow, the taste here is incredible, I've never tasted anything like it. I so should get Whis to try this" Cus said.

"Let's give it about half-an-hour after we've finished eating, then we can start playing on the playground again" Jasper replied.

After another four hours at the playground, Marron and Jasper were very tired. Cus, however, was exhilarated.

"Thanks, you all, I'm so glad you let this happen. I'm so glad that, even for one day, I could be a kid again" Cus said. Carnelia replied "I'm glad that you had so much fun. Jasper and Marron sure did"

"I'm just glad to see Cus smiling" Piccolo said. Cus smiled, then Piccolo said "We'll see you soon, it's almost time to revive Android 17 and Android 18"

"Yes, we will" Carnelia said, and she, once again, hugged Cus. Piccolo and Cus then departed.

That night, Cus was babysitting Bulla, who had already hugged her as soon as she arrived Trunks, who also watched over his baby brother, and Goten, who was having a sleepover with Trunks, had both embraced her when they saw her enter the Lounge Room

At 9 pm, when Vegeta returned home and saw Cus, he took Bulla, then, with Bulla in one arm, he hugged Cus with the other.

"What has gotten into you, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, smiling. Vegeta replied "The Tournament of Power happened, that's why"

"Alright" Bulma replied. Then, Bulma's parents arrived. Both knowing what had happened to Cus, they walked up and took it in turns to hug her. Afterward, Cus smiled, said "Thanks, to all of you" then returned to Kami Lookout, where, while Piccolo was asleep, Cus continued to binge-watch Let's Play,

While she does watch Let's Play, Piccolo turned around, then wrapped an arm around her.

"Piccolo" Cus said, blushing very heavily. She noticed Piccolo was blushing a lot, as well.

Since the resurrection of Android 17 and Android 18 will happen next to Kami House, Cus knew that she would be encountering a lot of people there. When she arrived, together with Piccolo, they find the High Kai, along with Baija, Ganos, Caway, Shin, Old Kai and everybody who's on Earth at the time.

"Hey Cus" Baija said, and her, Ganos and Caway all took it in turns to hug her, all of which she returned.

Over the next ten minutes, Cus was also hugged by Krillin, Shin, Master Roshi, and Chi Chi.

"Thanks for playing with Marron the other day Cus, she really enjoyed it, and so did Jasper" Krillin said, to which Cus replied "No problem"

"Alright, are we going to do it?" Whis asked, to which everyone nodded.

The Dragon Balls glowed, and Master Roshi said "NOW! DRAGON ARISE!" the sky went dark, lightning crackled, then, there was a massive surge of energy shooting out of the Dragon Balls, and Shenron appeared.

"Why have you summoned me? Make your wish now!" Shenron said.

"I wish for Android 17 and Android 18 to be brought back to life" Master Roshi said. Shenron replied "So be it. Your wish has been granted" and at this, his eyes glowed, and both Android 17 and Android 18 were revived, to the extremely emotional responses of everybody, but especially their families, and Cus.

While everybody was hugging Android 17 and Android 18, Shenron departed, and the Dragon Balls have shot across the world again, turned back to stone.

Android 17 and Android 18, after hugging their family, just wanted to embrace one person. Searching their gaze, they found Cus. Walking up to her, they took it in turns to hug her.

"Android 17! Android 18!" Cus said, overwhelmed by emotion,

"It's good to see you here Cus" Android 18 said. Android 17 added, "You been keeping an eye on our families?"

"Yes, I have. I've even played with Marron and Jasper" Cus replied, making Android 17 smile.

Eventually, all of them dispersed, and Cus and Piccolo returned to Kami Lookout. Cus continued watching the Let's Plays on Youtube, while Piccolo kept his arm wrapped around her.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamcatcher, Birthday, Love?

(A/N: I forgot to put this at the end of the last chapter, so the severing of the life-link between Android 17 and Android 18 by Universe 4's High Kai will be covered in the first paragraph of this chapter).

Just after Android 17 and Android 18 was revived, and after everybody had embraced them, the High Kai approached.

"Who are you?" Android 17 asked, to which High Kai replied "I'm the High Kai of Universe 4. I've got the power to sever the life-link between two mortals without killing either of them"

"Alright" Android 18 replied. High Kai nodded, then tapped both Android 17 and Android 18 on the head with his staff. A green aura appeared around them. A white thread appeared between them, and was severed, and destroyed.

"Thanks" both Android 17 and Android 18 said. High Kai nodded, then said "Now if one of you dies, you won't take the other with you. We don't want another Tournament of Power to happen again now, do we"

"No" both Android 17 and Android 18 said. Then, both of them joined the celebrations. High Kai turned to face Baija, Ganos, and Syanola, and said: "So, are we heading back to Universe 4?"

"Sure" Ganos replied. Cus turned to face Baija, and said "Thanks"

"No worries sis" Cus replied, The four of them then depart.

The day after the return of Android 17 and Android 18, Android 17 and Android 18 decided to head to Kami Lookout, because they wanted to see Cus.

"Android 17, Android 18, what are you doing here?" Dende asked, to which Android 17 replied "I wanted to talk to Cus"

"Alright, I'll go and get her" Dende said, and he ran inside. After a couple of minutes, Dende returned, and both Cus and Piccolo followed.

"Ah, hey Piccolo. You're here too" Android 17 said, to which Piccolo replied "I live here"

"Oh, right" Android 17 replied. Cus then asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, firstly, I wanted to ask you, is it true that, in Angel years, you're the same age as Marron, and a year younger than Jasper?" Android 17 asked, to which Cus replied "Yes, I'm only 10 years old in Angel years"

"OK, I just had to confirm" Android 17 replied. Android 18 then added "I want to really thank you for spending the day with Marron, she enjoyed it"

"And I also want to thank you for spending the day with Jasper, he really enjoyed himself" Android 17 added, to which Cus replied "No problem. Jasper thinks I'm really cute"

"He does? Well, to be fair, you are cute" Piccolo replied, smiling, which made Cus blush.

"If you want to spend another day with them, then just organise it with Carnelia and myself, and Android 18 if Marron wants to join" Android 17 said, then Android 18 added "Marron would love that"

"I will" Cus replied. Android 17 and Android 18 then departed.

While Cus had been in Universe 7, her and Piccolo had spent quite a bit of time babysitting Pan. One thing that Cus was worried about, was that Pan was having quite a lot of nightmares that required either her or Piccolo to calm her down and get her back off to sleep.

After one particularly rough night with that, when Pan had woken twice that night after nightmares, Cus decided to consult Videl about what to do.

During the morning, she was sitting with Pan in the lounge room. When Videl entered the room, she asked "There you are Pan"

"Uh, Videl, I want to ask you something" Cus said. Videl turned to face Cus, and asked: "What is it?"

"I've noticed that nearly every time Piccolo and I babysit Pan, she's waking up during the night due to nightmares" Cus replied. She then added, "Does Pan have regular nightmares even when we're not here?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid" Videl replied. Pan, however, said "Mom, I'm having nightmares all the time"

"What? Pan, why haven't you told us this?" Videl asked, to which Pan replied "Because I didn't want you to chastise me for not sleeping properly"

"Pan. Is that why you're not getting enough sleep?" Videl asked, to which Pan nodded. Cus then looked at Videl, and asked: "Is there anything we can do?"

"How about a dreamcatcher?" Piccolo asked, who had just arrived at the entrance to the lounge room.

"A dreamcatcher?" Videl asked, to which Piccolo replied "Yeah"

"Uh, OK, I guess" Videl replied. Cus then gave Pan to Videl, then said: "How about we go and get a Dreamcatcher?"

"Alright" Piccolo replied. They then stood up, Videl said "Thanks for babysitting Pan Piccolo and Cus"

"No worries" Piccolo and Cus both said at the same time. They then departed.

On the way to the store, Pan asked: "Piccolo, what is a Dreamcatcher?"

"It's an object in the shape of a spider web that supposedly wards off bad dreams" Piccolo replied. Cus looked puzzlingly at Piccolo, and asked "Supposedly?"

"I don't know if it actually works. It's apparently helped some people Goten for instance, but it didn't work for others, Trunks for instance. It, sort of worked for Gohan, but that's about it" Piccolo replied. Cus then smiled, and said "Well, I'll make sure it works for Pan"

A few minutes later, they arrive at the store where Dreamcatchers are sold.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" one of the assistants said as they entered. Cus turned to face her and said "We're looking for a dreamcatcher"

"A dreamcatcher? How old is the person you're buying it for? And what is the person's gender?" the assistant asked.

"Two-year-old girl" Cus replied. The assistant nodded, then guided them to where a bunch of dreamcatchers was hanging. The assistant then grabbed a small, black dreamcatcher, shaped like a white spider web, with white feathers and red orbs on it.

"Here you go" the assistant said. They went to the checkout, and Piccolo paid for it. They then departed.

As they departed, Cus activated one of her powers, and actually used her Angel magic to reduce the incidence of nightmares for Pan.

When they returned, Cus showed the dreamcatcher to Videl. Videl smiled, then said "Nice, hopefully, Pan will sleep better"

"Hopefully. I've also added a bit of Angel magic to it, so that it'll help even more with Pan's nightmares" Cus replied. Over the next few minutes, they installed the dreamcatcher above Pan's bed.

Over the next few months, Pan only had one nightmare. And it wasn't even when Piccolo and Cus were babysitting her. Videl managed to calm her down quickly, and she slept fine afterward. Knowing this, Videl even let Pan sleep in a little longer than she normally would, to make up for the lost sleep Pan had,

Over the next four months, Cus continued to slowly recover. The restoration of Android 17 and Android 18 had helped speed along her recovery, and spending one day a month with Marron and Jasper, mostly as a ten-year-old playing with them, also helped.

For Cus, however, she had something else that she was struggling with. Her feeling for Piccolo. She wasn't sure if Piccolo shared her feelings, but there was a couple of small hints that he did. She also didn't know how to tell Piccolo how she feels.

Thankfully, Gowasu's tea time therapies were showing the steady progress that Cus was making, recovering from the events of the Tournament of Power. That being said, she really didn't want to do this much more.

"Gowasu, I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this anymore. I've recovered enough, but I feel like I need to break completely from Universe 10 in order to fully recover. Or at least, recover as much as I ever will"

"Is anything from Universe 10 triggering you?" Gowasu asked, puzzled. Cus nodded, then said "Sorry Gowasu, but, unfortunately, that is the state my mind is in at the moment"

"OK, I understand" Gowasu said, placing the tea back on his tray. Then, he briefly hugged Cus, and said "I guess this is farewell"

"Afraid so" Cus replied, hugging Gowasu back. Gowasu then departed, leaving Cus to return to Capsule Corp.

For Cus, she was very surprised when she realized that she had been in Universe 7 for eight months, and tomorrow, it was going to be Bulla's 1st Birthday, and she, for the first time in nearly a year, felt a sense of excitement, something that she had never felt until this point.

"So, do you want to attend Bulla's first birthday?" Piccolo asked, to which Cus replied "Of course I do"

"Alright" Piccolo said, smiling.

The following evening, Cus and Piccolo were both out the back of Capsule Corp, enjoying a major feast cooked up by Bulma with help from Chi Chi, Videl, Android 18 and Kale.

"This stuff looks great" Cus said, having only had a Yiros during her time on Earth, which she encountered a flavor explosion that she loved. All of the times previous, she didn't eat, because Piccolo only drinks water.

Cus ate through everything that was there, surprising everybody. She loved everything she tasted and even combined multiple different items to see how they would taste together.

"You must be hungry" Videl said from across the table. Cus looked up, swallowed, then said "I just want to try the cuisine Earth has. I've heard about some of it from Whis, and it has lived up to what he said"

"That's nice to hear" Bulma replied, smiling.

After dinner, but before cake, Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, walked up to her.

"Hello Cus, I've finally managed to see you" Shin said. Cus turned to face him, then, unexpectedly, Shin hugged her.

"Shin" Cus said, returning the embrace. After they broke apart, Shin said "You've made an enormous amount of progress since I heard about what was going on with you while you were in Universe 10"

"I know, I must give big thanks to everyone here in Universe 7 for that" Cus replied. About a minute later, Bulma stood up, banged her glass, and, when everybody turned to face her, she said "Before I go and get the cake for Bulla, I want to say something. Cus, I want to say that you have come an incredibly long way since you arrived here. So, raise your glasses to Cus"

"Cus" everybody said, making Cus happy and her face went as red as a tomato. She then said "Thanks to everybody here, for helping me recover from the extreme trauma of the Tournament of Power. I really want to thanks Piccolo, Videl, and both Marron and Jasper for helping me to recover"

"No worries Cus" Piccolo, Videl, Marron, and Jasper said. The rest of the party went buy awesomely, and the cake that Bulma created for Bulla was a taste explosion. She didn't expect that the cake would taste so good, and she wound up having multiple pieces of cake.

"You'd want to be careful with how much you eat" Piccolo said, to which Cus replied "Not really, I can burn it off easily. Since tonight is a night I'm going to be in stasis, but, even though my body is basically comatose, my mind is very active, so all of the energy I've consumed now will be burned during the time I'm in stasis"

"Oh, interesting" Piccolo replied.

After everybody had departed at the end of the party, Piccolo and Cus returned to Kami Lookout. Piccolo held Cus in the way he normally did, placing one hand on her waist, while placing his other arm vertically on her back, and cupping her head in his hand, and Cus then placed herself in stasis. She knew that it would only be a couple of weeks before she could get off them. After the first few months, she didn't like spending time in stasis too much. That being said, she did like being held like this by Piccolo, as it was a protective hold, and she felt safe and secure while Piccolo was holding her like that, despite Piccolo being infinitely weaker than Cus.

"Piccolo is my dreamcatcher. Well, more like a mind focuser" Cus thought to herself as she lied in stasis.


	5. Chapter 5: How do I know I love you?

A/N: The 2nd last chapter of this fanfic (the confession chapter) will not be posted until Valentine's Day (14th of February). In the meantime, a Xenoblade Chronicles one-shot will be posted the weekend before, so, if you're interested, stay tuned for that.

Piccolo awoke early in the morning and notices that Cus isn't lying with him.

"Good Morning Piccolo" came a sweet voice nearby. Piccolo looked up and saw Cus looking at him, smiling.

"Good morning Cus" Piccolo replied. He sensed that, although it was early in the morning, it was going to be a VERY warm day.

"Um, since its going to be a warm day, can I please go and get some bathers?" Cus asked, and Piccolo, sensing her nervousness, put his hand on her shoulder, and said "Don't worry, I'm sure whatever you'll pick, it'll make you look even cuter than you already do"

"Aw, thanks, Piccolo" Cus replied. After breakfast, Piccolo and Cus headed from Dende's lookout and headed for the city.

Soon, they arrive at a major clothing store.

"Hello" the attendant said when Piccolo and Cus entered the store. Piccolo turned to face the attendant, then said "We're here to look for bathers, for Cus here" and at this, he rubbed Cus' head.

"So, do you know what size you are?" the attendant asked, and Cus replied "Size Slim Fit Small"

"Alright. Um, to be honest, considering your size, I would recommend the kids section for your swimwear" the attendant said. Cus and Piccolo nodded, then the attendant asked: "What about you Mr? Do you need any bathers?"

"I already have some. But at 225cm tall, there's nothing in anyone's stores big enough to fit me" Piccolo replied. The attendant nodded, guided them, then they headed for the kid's bathers section.

As it turned out, the largest child size had a bathing leotard that fitted Cus. It was an adorable sky blue, and Cus smiled at how she looked.

"What do you think Piccolo?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo replied "I called that it would make you look even cuter than you already are" Piccolo replied, making Cus go as red as a tomato.

"Let's, just, pay for it" Cus said awkwardly. She then returned to the change room, got back into her light-blue, knee-length dress, they paid for the bathers, then departed.

"So, we're going to Bulma's for the pool party?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo replied "Yes, we are"

"By the way, where are your bathers?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo replied "Yes. Do you want me to get them?"

"Yes" Cus replied. Piccolo nodded, then went off. After a couple of minutes, he returned with them. The bathers turned out to all be dark blue, a rash shirt and bathers shorts.

"Your shirt is so big. Can I please see if I can wear it as a dress?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo replied "Sure" and he pulled off the top, and gave it to Cus. She put it on, and the sleeves, which came down half-way his upper arms, came down to Cus' wrists. The shirt also came down past Cus' knees.

"I look absolutely ridiculous" Cus said, pulling it off and throwing it at Piccolo.

"I'm 50% taller than you are. You should not be surprised" Piccolo said, pulling his rash shirt back on. As they left, it was a hot 35 degrees Celsius (95 degrees Fahrenheit).

Soon, they arrived at Capsule Corp. Cus noticed that the pool that they were going to use, was now much bigger. Knocking on the door, they wait.

"Hold on" came a voice from within the house. A few moments later, Bulma opens the door.

"Piccolo, Cus, come on in. The water's great" Bulma said. Piccolo and Cus nodded and went out the back.

As soon as Cus arrived at the pool, she ran up, jumped, and yelled "CANNONBALL!" before splashing everyone.

"Cus has been wanting to do that for two weeks" Piccolo said to Bulma as he slid into the pool.

"I'm surprised that you've decided to even enter the pool" Bulma said, to which Piccolo replied "Hey, Namekians need relief from the heat too" before he briefly ducked under the water, then resurfaced.

"That feels good" Piccolo said. He then added "Actually, after a while, I do want to talk to Gohan about a couple of things"

"Alright, what about?" Bulma asked, to which Piccolo looked over at Cus, who was doing laps across the small side of the pool with Marron and Jasper.

"Oh. Have you got feelings for her?" Bulma asked, slightly teasingly. Piccolo replied "I don't know. That's why I want to talk to Gohan, to see if that's the case"

"Alright. I reckon you two would be adorable as a couple" Bulma replied. smiling. She then dived into the pool and joined nearly everyone.

The only major events that took place during the day was that, just after lunch, Kale departed for a couple of minutes. When she left, she was wearing a set of leotard bathers. When she returned, she was only wearing a bikini. Seeing Kale wearing a bikini left Cabba as red as a tomato.

Secondly, Broly (With it having been discovered a few months ago that Kale's his illegitimate daughter) finally decided to join them mid-afternoon. The splash he made when he cannonballed in was enormous, and everyone got wet, whether they wanted to or not. Cus used her staff to dry anyone who didn't want to get wet.

Finally, an hour after tea, Cabba disappeared with Kale to the upstairs bedrooms. As this would be Kale's first time, Caulifla decided to join them, having had some experience herself.

Gohan arrived at Bulma's place at half-past eight in the evening. It was now or never, and Piccolo decided. He walked up to Gohan, and asked "Gohan, could you please come with me? I need to talk to you"

"Alright" Gohan replied, and they headed inside. Cus then also got a thought. Turning to face Videl, she said "Also, can I please talk to you about something?"

"Sure" Videl said, slightly puzzled. They go to the room on the second floor (Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale are on the third floor).

"Alright" Gohan said, and both Piccolo and Gohan went to the lounge room near the front of Capsule Corp.

"Alright Piccolo, what do you want to talk to me about?" Gohan asked, to which Piccolo replied: "I want to ask, how did you fall in love with Videl?"

"Well, this is a weird question to ask Piccolo. But I think I know why" Gohan said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I guess I was taken by her nature. She's a strong and confident woman, and she's a very fast learner too"

"Saiyans are wired that way, didn't you know? Saiyans only like strong women. And from what I've seen with Cabba and Caulifla particularly, that rings true, at least to some degree, for the Universe 6 Saiyans as well as Universe 7 Saiyans" Piccolo replied, surprising Gohan.

"Well, that explains a lot" Gohan replied.

Piccolo then asked, "So, how do you know when you love someone?"

"Well, you kinda just know. But from my perspective, I'd say that, personally, you love Cus" Gohan replied.

"Really? How do I tell her that I love her?" Piccolo asked, to which Gohan replied "I can help you with that. Videl and I can set up the situation, but you have to have the strength of will to tell her how you feel"

"Alright" Piccolo replied. Gohan then said "And, but the way, I can guarantee you that Cus will accept your confession. After all, she's been in love with you since she got here pretty much"

"She has? Well, that would explain a lot" Piccolo replied. Gohan smiled, nodded, then asked "Well, is that all?" and when Piccolo nodded, they stood up, and headed back to the party.

Meanwhile:

Cus and Videl are sitting out the side of Capsule Corp, next to each other.

"So, Cus, what do you want to talk about? I must say your recovery from the events of the Tournament of Power is remarkable" Videl said. Cus looked up, smiled, nodded, then replied "Well, it's taken a while. And, truth be told, I'll never fully recover from the events. But I have learned, come to terms with, and grown as a person because of what happened so I'm fine with that"

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Videl finally asked, to which Cus replied "How do you know if you love someone?" and after a few moments, Videl said "Well, it's just one of those things sometimes. If you spend a lot of time with someone you know and already like, and, often times, you two go through a lot, well, a romance can blossom out of a simple friendship" Videl said. Cus smiled, and nodded, then said "That's very interesting"

"Just a quick by the way, I have studies your behavior around a certain someone. And I can tell you now, you love that someone"

"Piccolo" Cus said, blushing furiously. Videl giggled, then said "Hey, don't worry, Gohan and I were like that for a while before we officially hooked up" Videl replied, getting Cus to ask "Really?"

"Yes" Videl replied before she added "And I've already said this once to Piccolo, but I reckon you two would make an adorable couple"

"Wait, Videl, what? We're just friends" Cus replied, going even redder. Videl giggled, and said "Gohan said the same thing when Krillin teased him about me, and look how it turned out"

"I know" Cus said. She then sighed, and said "I do love him, I guess I'm just worried about rejection"

"If you're worried about being rejected, then let Piccolo make the move. Let him decide when he wants to hook up. Which, now I come to think of it, is probably going to be sooner than you think" Videl said. Cus nodded, they stood up and headed back to the party.

When Cus and Piccolo returned to Kami Lookout, Gohan, Videl, and Bulma came together and had a meeting.

"Piccolo and Cus are so close, they just need one final small push, and Piccolo will tell her how he feels, and they'll hook up" Videl said. Gohan and Bulma both nodded, then Bulma asked: "So, is there anything we can do?"

"Well, I think Piccolo's the only one who needs that final push. He just needs to find the courage within the tell Cus how he feels" Gohan replied. Videl thought about this for a moment, then asked "How about we bring them together in a scenario, just here, doesn't need to be too much, and, with just a little prod, we can get something to happen"

"Alright" Bulma and Gohan both replied. Videl then said "Bulma, would it be OK to hold it here?"

"Sure" Bulma replied. Videl and Gohan nodded, then Gohan said: "So, the plan's ready?"

"Yes. When do we set the plan out?" Videl asked, to which Bulma replied "Let's try for a couple of days from now. How does that sound?"

"Good" Videl and Gohan replied. Bulma then got an idea.

"How about we get Piccolo and Cus to babysit Bulla? The confession might happen either during or just after the babysitting?" Bulma asked, to which Videl replied "Let's do that"

"Alright" Gohan said. The three of them then stood up, and departed, with Pan walking beside Gohan.

"Are Piccolo and Cus friends?" Pan asked, to which Gohan replied "They'll be more than friends if this plan works out"

"They'll be an adorable couple" Videl said, to which Gohan replied "That they will"


	6. Chapter 6: A Loving Valentine Confession

For Piccolo, today was the day. It was Valentine's day, probably the day that Piccolo could use as the final push he needed to get with Cus.

"Good morning" Cus said as Piccolo entered the kitchen. Smiling, Piccolo said "Good Morning Cus"

"Bulma's invited us to a pool party today, and we maybe babysitting Bulla later too" Cus said, to which Piccolo replied, as he wrapped his arms around Cus, "Great. When does it start?" Piccolo asked, to which Cus replied "Half-past ten"

"Cool" Piccolo replied. He then asked, "Are you going to go swimming like you did last time?"

"Naturally" Cus replied. Piccolo let go of us, then sat at the table and started drinking the water that had been set out for him.

Piccolo had only received two Valentines in his entire life. One was from Gohan Valentine's day after they defeated Cell. The other was a year later from Chi Chi.

In a way, Cus reminded Piccolo of Gohan when he was younger, just after the defeat of Cell. Gohan had bounced back quickly from the Cell Games and the death of his father. It had been a much longer process of recovery for Cus, but she had recovered pretty well.

That being said, the events of the Tournament of Power have left their mark on her. Although she wasn't reserved, she was no longer as flamboyant and showy as she was, although she was still excitable, lighthearted and her blood raced when she saw good/evil fights.

"So, are you going to get ready for the party at Bulma's place?" Piccolo asked, to which Cus replied: "Yes, I will". She then stood up, and she left.

Cus had undergone a couple of changes since she had returned to Universe 7. Firstly, Cus had decided to remove the braided side pigtail that she normally wore.

Over the course of the last fourteen months, she had tried a few styles, but she had eventually settled, for most of the time, with just letting her hair hang, On occasion, she would put her hair up into a ponytail, but this was only for special occasions. As today was a special day, she decided to put her hair up into a ponytail.

Soon, she had decided on what she would wear, and both Piccolo and Cus were on their way to Bulma's place. It was another warm day, and Cus was intending to spend a big chunk of the day swimming again, something she had discovered she really liked to do. Cus was once again wearing her sky blue dress, and she now had matching sandals and a similarly colored band holding up her ponytail.

Piccolo, meanwhile, was wearing his normal outfit, minus the white turban and cape. Cus had also taken her bathers with her because she wanted to swim in the outback pool.

Soon, they arrived at Bulma's place. Knocking on the door, they wait. They don't have to wait long, however, before Bulma opened the door.

"Hey guys" Bulma said, letting Piccolo and Cus in. Cus immediately asked, "Bulma, where can I change into my bathers?"

"Sure, the bathroom is just there" Bulma said. Cus went into the bathroom and came out a couple of minutes later in her sky-blue leotard.

"Oh, who else is in the pool?" Cus asked, noticing the splashing, to which Bulma replied "Yeah, Marron, Jasper, Cheelai, Kyle and Anna". Cus nodded, then raced outside.

Piccolo watched Cus race out to the backyard pool and, yelling "CANNONBALL!" bombed into the water, smiling.

"You love her, don't you Piccolo" Bulma said, looking at Piccolo's smile. Piccolo turned to face Bulma, and said "Yes, I do"

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Bulma asked, to which Piccolo replied "Not until she tells me how she feels. Well, I know that she loves me, but I want her to tell me herself"

"Alright" Bulma replied. She then added "You two will make an adorable couple"

"I agree" Videl said, who had appeared next to Piccolo. Piccolo then decided to head outside, and watch Cus play in the pool.

There were quite a few people who were working on lunch for everybody. The full list of people working on lunch was Bulma, Videl, Android 18, Chi Chi, Kale, Broly, and Cheelai. As a result, lunch was ready within half an hour.

When they sat at the table, Cus found herself sitting next to Jasper, and directly across from his father, Android 17.

There was a sense of awkwardness between Cus and Jasper as they were sitting next to each other. This wasn't so much because of what had happened between them after Cus had watched that epic fight between Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Broly, Paragus, Cheelai, Cabba, Renso and Kefla, as the following day her and Jasper had agreed to never mention what they did the previous night ever again, but because of the discussion Android 17 and Videl had, which Cus and Jasper both overheard, which strongly indicated that Android 17 had heard what they had gotten up to that night.

That agreement had meant that, until now, there had been no sense of awkwardness between them. And once lunch was finished, the awkwardness disappeared, as it seemed to be because Jasper's father, Android 17, was sitting opposite them.

The pool party finished mid-afternoon, but for Piccolo and Cus, it wasn't over.

"Hey Piccolo, would it be OK if you and Cus babysit Bulla for Vegeta, Trunks and I for a few hours?" Bulma asked, to which Piccolo replied "Uh, sure"

"Babysit Bulla? OK. Bulla's a year younger than Pan, so she isn't toilet trained, is she?" Cus asked, to which Bulma replied "She's potty training right now, so if you can help with that, that'd be great"

"OK" Cus replied. Bulma then gave Cus Bulla to hold.

"Hello Bulla, you're adorable" Cus said, smiling. Bulla smiled as well. Piccolo then kneeled next to Bulla, and said "Hello Bulla", and at this, Bulla looked at Piccolo nervously. Piccolo smiled and held out a finger for her. Bulla reached out and wrapped her entire hand around Piccolo's finger.

"Aw" Piccolo said. Bulla then realized she needed to go potty, and she said "Potty!"

"Oh, right" Cus said. Bulla let go of Piccolo's finger, and Cus raced her to the toilet. She made it, just. Once Bulla was finished, Cus cleaned up with her staff. Cus gave Bulla a new nappy to wear, then returned to the lounge room.

Once the babysitting had finished with Bulla, which included chasing her a couple of times, and playing peek-a-boo with her, Bulma said "Well, Piccolo, I think it's time"

"I think I know what you're trying to say" Piccolo replied, smiling. Cus looked puzzlingly from Piccolo to Bulma, then, as Bulma left, Cus asked "What are you two talking about?", and now, Piccolo had decided. If he was going to find out how Cus feels about him, it was now.

"Cus, there's something that I want to talk to you about" Piccolo said. Cus turned to face Piccolo, then asked "Yes?"

"Well, I was just curious about how you feel about me" Piccolo replied. Cus looked up, smiled, then said: "I think its time I said to you what I said to Mr. Snuggleton". And then she started talking, and Piccolo listened. For Cus, Piccolo was being just a large Mr. Snuggleton, as she talked, Piccolo listened. Piccolo had expected Cus to be feeling what she had felt while in Universe 10. Once she had finished, Piccolo asked: "So, I've been a source of comfort for you, and you've been able to process what happened by spending time in stasis with me?"

"Yes" Cus replied. Piccolo nodded, then said "Alright"

"I also want to add that all of your showcases of affection towards me have helped as well" Cus replied. She then added "And, since you've spent most of the last fourteen months helping me to recover from the deeply traumatic events of the Tournament of Power, I've come to realize that I can't live without you. Piccolo, I love you"

"Awesome" Piccolo replied. Cus then asked, "So, Piccolo, how do you feel about me?"

"Well, we'll start with the Tournament of Power. What I mainly wanted to do was to provide comfort for you. Saving your life, and trying to comfort you made me deeply care about you. You should have heard me when I found out that Rummshi and Gowasu weren't helping you recover"

"You must have been angry" Cus replied, to which Piccolo added, "I was". Piccolo then continued with "Well, it was during the six weeks we were apart, that I realized how much I cared about you. But, it was during the fourteen months that I spent with you, and I came to realize, that I actually share the feelings, I love you too Cus" and at this, Cus floated up, and kissed Piccolo on the lips, which he returned.

Watching from the nearby room, Bulma said "YES! It happened, they've officially hooked up!", and at this, she called Videl and Gohan, and said "It's happened, Piccolo and Cus are officially lovers"

"Alright! I'm so glad Piccolo finally found love" Gohan said, while Videl added "They're going to be so adorable together"

"That they will" Bulma said, as Piccolo walked out smiling and holding Cus.

"Oh Piccolo, I'm so glad you accepted my feelings" Cus said. Piccolo smiled, then asked "Was there any doubt about whether I would?"

"Even so" Cus replied. Piccolo smiled, then said "Don't worry about it, I've actually loved you for a little while now. I only confessed now because I wasn't 100% sure about what I was feeling"

"Oh you're so sweet Piccolo" Cus said, to which Piccolo replied by kissing her on the cheek and saying "You're adorable Cus"


End file.
